The Elric Triplets
by Bloody Dupre
Summary: the oldest triplet gets turned into a sin and the second oldest finds out


**The Elric triplets**

Hi my name is Kai Elric I have two brothers and their names are: Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric. I'm the oldest, Ed is the second oldest, and Al is the baby out of us three. Now that's enough of the introduction. Now over to Edward.

Hi my name is Edward Elric there really isn't much to say but Kai and I both lost an arm and a leg. Al well, he lost his whole body. Now over to Alphonse.

Hi I'm Alphonse Elric, I'm the youngest of us. I'm the one lost my body so Ed had to transfer my soul to a suit of armor. We both haven't seen and heard from Kai in like 10 month she has gone off to the state to become a state alchemist. Now over to Winry.

Thank you Al. Wait... when did I get drawn into this. Huh? So today is Kai's birthday and the day she became a state alchemist. Now back to Kai.

It is? I guess I have been gone for a while now. Well now Ed and Al are in a desert and are after the philosopher stone to get their bodies back to normal. Now over to Roy mustang.

Umm... ok thank you I guess Kai.

Aren't you going to say anything Mustang? Well?

Umm...

Ed it's ok if he doesn't have anything to say don't worry I have this. So now who want to hear from our Rose.

Hi I'm Rose I found Ed, and Al at a drink bar. Now back over to mustang.

Hi I think I have it together now. So where do I start at. *Thinks*

So now while he is thinking lets here from Ed. Ed its over to you.

...

ED!

...

Okay fine Al where is Ed at?

...

Al

...

Where is everyone at. Rose where is Ed and Al at?

...

Rose

...

Mustang

Yeah what's up?

Where is everyone at?

...

Mustang

...

Winry

...

Oh come on

What's wrong Kai?

Where were you?

I was in the bathroom

Oh ok wait no you weren't if you were the door would be closed it was wide open and you were not in the bedroom either.

Why is everyone yelling for?

And where were you?

Kai sh...

Why should I Alphonse Elric? Have you not realized who is the oldest one out of three and it is not you it's me Alphonse Elric.

I realize that little sister I mean big sister but there is someone here to see you though

Who?

Oh come on Kai think its wrath. You should remember wrath.

Winry she can't remember she lost her memory. Don't worry Kai I got this.

*smiles* Ed I can take care of myself and I never met wrath have I Al

No you haven't Kai you were off in the state alchemist stuff and Wrath and I brought Ed back.

Hey I guess

Hey you little runt

Oh no Wrath you don't say that to Ed

I was talking to that one what's her name again Al?

What was that you little spoiled brat?! You, you get your little hummucunulus ass over here now!

What are you going to do to me you pipsqueak?

If you stop you will find out you no good worthless piece of shit hummucunulus!

Brother like sister

Wrath what did I tell you calling my little sister a pipsqueak?

I'm sorry Envy

Big brother envy you came! *runs and hugs him*

Of course I would never miss my baby sister's birthday later on the whole family including ling/greed has a surprise for you

*looks up smiling while envy ruffles my hair* oh thank you big brother envy

Envy what are you doing here?

Well, Ed I would never miss this special day now would I? *ruffles with Kai's hair*

Well no

Besides Ed I need to get kai out of here before something really bad happens

Like what Envy?

Well beens you ask Ed she has the power of a werewolf in her blood whenever she stayed with me we would always watch teen wolf it's her favorite show outside of the show where they build houses.

You mean the extreme makeover home edition

Yeah

Envy can we go now please *tugging on his arm*

I guess don't worry Ed I will have her back before its time for her presents okay *waves back while leaving*

Okay you have fun Kai

I will and wrath will be dead if he calls me pipsqueak again

PIPSQUEAK!

THAT IS IT YOU'RE DONE NOW WRATH ITS YOUR TIME TO DIE RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!

YOU CAN'T KILL ME!

WANT TO MAKE A FUCKING BEAT I CAN'T

HELL YEAH I DO BECAUSE I KNOW YOUR LIKE ED SHORT AND NOTHING BUT BIG TALK AND CAN'T BACK YOUR DAMN WORDS UP NOW BRING IT PIPSQUEAKS!

WRATH YOU ARE SO NOT WORTH MY TIME

Kai let's take him on two on one seems fair been he is homunculus

Right

Oh dear this not going to look pretty when those two get done with wrath

No its not Envy, why is wrath here anyways when we all know he can't keep his god damn mouth shut and it's obvious that Kai and Edward hates his little guts.

*sighs* I wish I knew that answer Lust but I don't, and yeah your right

*sits there on the ground and lets wrath beat the crap out of me then have enough and grabs his hand and throws him*

Holy shit don't get her mad

Envy I think she was letting him do that so she doesn't turn into a wolf and kill him

...*stomach growls* hey lust can I eat her now?

*stands by Envy and Lust, freaks out from gluttony* FUCK NO YOU CAN'T EAT ME YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE FAT WORM!

WOW! She stud up to gluttony and called him what she wanted to for years but didn't want to have father hear her say it!

Wait what my own older sister is a homunculus?

What you didn't notice the mark on half my face and neck?

No I haven't Kai, really your one of them?

Of course Ed I became one to protect my little brothers. Your lives are precious to me and that is why I died for my family *looks sad* what's left of it. I asked aunt Pinako to look after you two until you could find a teacher and live on your own. Do you remember the song that I sang to you when you were little?

Sister?

Yeah Ed

I fucking hate you! Why did you leave us? You did what Father did to us on the day he left...

I know Ed I was the one that ran out the door after him with my stuff I was running away with him and I never came home I was living with Roy Mustang he should be here about now. Ed I'm sorry that I ran out on Mother, you and Al but I have to go.*hugs him*

Sister why did you have leave? Mother died because of you and father!

Ed, he is your father he was never mine he was never happy about my alchemy and what I made with it, so he dropped me off at Central.

Kai we need to go now *tries to pull me away*

*walks away crying*

Oh come on Kai you'll be back for the presents

I know envy but I really did hurt them. When Al was born I was living with our Aunt Pinako and left as soon as I heard that there was a job open for general and that I would be working with Roy.*looks down at my hand* Envy I'm sorry but I need to do something

Wait you have the real philosopher stone the whole time?

*is all ready running back to Ed with making a transmutation ready and hits Ed and Al and they are both back to normal and so am I* Are you guys okay? good my job is done. I done it father we are back to normal

Sister what the hell just happen?

I turned our bodies back to normal but for me it took all my strength and I will be completely an Automail my whole body

But sister look at your arms and legs they are back

What? I'm back to normal! *looks in the water and sees my mark still there* I'm stuck as a homunculus forever, I need to go Ed, I love u and Al.


End file.
